Sheet metal channels, consisting of a horizontal web and two vertical flanges, and referred to as floor track, are commonly affixed to a floor in the process of constructing a wall. A second channel, referred to as a ceiling track, may also be affixed to a ceiling, directly over the floor track. Metal studs are then placed to extend vertically from within the floor track channel to within the ceiling track channel. Wallboard is then screwed to the vertical studs, which are located every 16 inches or 24 inches, along the length of the tracks.
Metal studs and metal track are very common in commercial construction. Home construction has most commonly employed wood 2.times.4's, but the use of metal studs and tracks in homes is increasing. Changes in metal studs and metal track which will make their use more appealing to do-it-yourself builders are clearly desirable.